Pearl Russell's Amulet
Origin unknown, Pearl Russell's Amulet was a magical rectangular cut gem with triangular ends, the top being capped with an antique dark metal holder connected to a chain allowing it to be worn around the neck as a necklace. : The deep red amulet offered the wearer protection against spells and magical powers, leaving them impervious to attack. Pearl Russell is Given the Amulet When Pearl Russell, the past life of Phoebe Halliwell, turned her side on Good Magic, persuaded to use her powers against her cousins, by her warlock lover Anton, Anton gave her the amulet to protect her from her cousins' magic. : When Pearl's cousin Phoebe Bowen attempted to use her power of Ice Breathing on Pearl to freeze her and prevent her from escaping, the amulet glowed red causing protecting her from being frozen. Pulling the Amulet from Pearl The two cousins, Phoebe Bowen and Priscilla Baxter plotted to capture Pearl and cast a spell on her vanquishing her in the previous time and in every future life to prevent her and Anton from ever joining forces. They managed to retrieve Pearl and they ripped the amulet from Pearl's neck, throwing it behind a bar in the Manor, leaving her susceptible to their magic. Search for the Amulet Knowing that the curse used on Pearl would kill her as well, Phoebe Halliwell tried to find the amulet by travelling to the only known survivor that was alive in 1920s at the tiime the battle between Pearl, Anton and her cousins took place , Phoebe and Leo Wyatt went to Christina Larson's residence to ask her if she knew where the amulet Pearl was wearing went. : Unbeknownst to Phoebe and Leo, Anton had resurfaced in the current time, attacked Christina, locked her in a bathroom and glamoured into Christina. Posing as Christina when Phoebe arrived at the residence, she pretended to be extremely distraught from remembering what transpired, causing Phoebe to cast a spell to swap souls with Pearl hoping she could find out where the amulet went. : Back in 1924, Phoebe managed to escape the two cousins and tried to find the amulet but wwas recaptured by Bowen and Baxter who tried to restrain her with a rope and began reciting the spell to destroy her, not knowing Phoebe switched souls with Pearl. Phoebe Halliwell Uses the Amulet When Phoebe swapped souls, Pearl's soul came forth into the present time, occupying Phoebe's body. Christina then went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out the amulet. Leo was confused and Christina then glamoured into Anton, revealing who he really was, He punched Leo blasting him into the bathroom, where the real Christina was bound and gagged, : Anton placed the amulet on Phoebe's body, as she awoke. Anton welcomed Pearl back and they kissed. they then travelled to Halliwell Manor to destroy Prue and Piper Halliwell. However, when Prue and Piper learned the two were in the Manor, they confronted the Anton and Pearl and as Pearl tried to blast Prue with a stream of fire, Prue deviated toward Anton, destroying him. Piper then appeared behind Pearl, knocking over the head, causing her to fall to the floor unconscious. : In the past, Phoebe recited a spell to bring her back to the current time and return Pearl's soul to her own body, the spell did not work until Prue and Piper pulled the amulet from Pearl's neck. Phoebe returned to her body as Pearl did as well. Bowen and Baxter completed the spell to destroy Pearl and when Prue and Piper realized Phoebe had returned to her own body, they placed the amulet on her, protecting her from Bowen and Baxter's spell as Pearl was destroyed. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Artifacts Category: Season 2